El príncipe profesor
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: ¡No sabía que tenías esas habilidades, Harry, muchacho! ¡Tal como tu madre!


1

Las primeras clases de pociones fueron un desastre. Lily deseaba tanto hacerlo bien, ser tan buena como fuera posible, que sus manos se equivocaban en las medidas y acababa revolviendo las cosas en el orden incorrecto. En lugar un líquido puramente azul, como pintura sin diluir, le salía un agua manchada con los trazos de un pincel. De pintura morada, para colmo. Le deprimía hasta el punto que casi deseaba volver a casa. Y la risa de Severus a su costado no ayudaba.

Lily miró su caldero. Perfecto, oscuro, sólido. Siempre era así, siempre ganaba la mayor cantidad de puntos para su casa.

—No se vale —refunfuñó, frunciendo la nariz—. Hice lo mismo que tú. ¿Por qué no se ve así?

Severus se sonrió. Le encantaba hacerle de profesor privado y a ella le venía de perlas para situaciones de esa índole. Le hacía sentir segura de una manera en que Petunia no conseguía, sobretodo después de... bueno, mejor dejar para después esas ideas.

—Te pasaste con las espinas de salamandra —explicó él tras revolver el contenido—. Eso aumentó demasiado la temperatura de la poción. ¿Te das cuenta? Rojo y azul hacen morado, y las espinas son rojas. El color es el resultado. No siempre es así, pero sí en este caso.

Lily se mordió los labios, masticando su último trozo de orgullo estudiantil, y preguntó en voz baja si podía arreglarlo. En su otra escuela no tenía que depender de nadie, nunca tuvo que pedirle ayuda a sus padres para hacer la tarea. Le habían dicho que estaban orgullosos de ella por haber entrado a esa escuela y ahí estaba, sin poder pasar de esa clase.

—Sí, es sencillo —afirmó él y comenzó a cortar unas raíces que sacó del armario. Las machacó con el mortero hasta hacer una pasta olorosa, que vertió a cucharadas. En poco tiempo la poción se hizo más clara, sin llegar a azul. Severus frunció el ceño—. Creo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo para eso. Debió hacerse al instante. Lo siento.

Lily lanzó un suspiro, mitad irritación y resignación.

—No sé cómo lo haces, realmente —afirmó, casi reprochándoselo—. Ni siquiera lo pensaste dos veces y ya lo tenías resuelto. No me extraña que seas el mejor de la clase.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil —Severus sonrió, sonrojado. Lily creyó que nunca acabaría de acostumbrarse a recibir halagos, lo cual, de un modo subconsciente, la impulsaba a hacerlos cada vez que podía. Tenía su lado divertido, verlo avergonzado con esa cara tan seria que llevaba—. Es cuestión de saber cómo se relacionan los ingredientes y sus efectos. Casi como una formula matemática, si quieres.

—Nunca me gustó matemáticas.

—Bueno, a nadie le gustan —reconoció Severus con una mueca, como si a él le encantaran pero no quisiera discutir—, pero de todos modos los profesores siempre dicen que nos va a ayudar luego y, por lo menos en esto, tienen razón. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

No era la primera vez que se lo proponía, pero Lily ya perdía la fe en conseguirlo sola. El año estaba a punto de acabar y no quería llevar una mala nota a casa, no después de haberse esforzado tanto para conseguir las mejores en las otras materias.

—Está bien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, creo que es justo lo que necesito.

Lily, ocupada en revolver su propia poción, no vio la exposición alegre de todos los dientes de su amigo. Y si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera supuesto que le iluminaba la idea de poder presumir de sus conocimientos con una estudiante.

En esas un estallido al fondo de la clase les hizo saltar a todos de sus asientos. Un alarido de risa les hizo saber que el grupo de Potter se la estaba pasando en grande. La cara del más pequeño de ellos estaba cubierta de una mezcolanza morada, con todos los pelos parados. El humo continuaba saliendo del caldero y olía a huevos podridos.

—¡Pettigrew! —exclamó el profesor, tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo. Abrió la ventana a un pase de varita—. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer?

—Fue culpa mía, profesor —confesó el de pelos enrizados y más alto de todos. Lily vio el labio superior de Severus alzarse con desprecio—. Reté a Potter, aquí presente, a que no podía meter más babosas que yo sin que Peter se enterara.

—Y sí lo conseguí —afirmó Potter, bastante alto, para que todos lo oyeran. El de lentes se volvió hacia su amigo—. Me debes tres galeones, compañero.

—¿De qué hablas? Eran dos galeones, menso.

—Como sea, me los debes. Los gané limpiamente.

Los estudiantes comenzaban a alejarse de su banco, espantados por el asqueroso aroma. Black hizo como que recién se percataba de él y miró a Potter con una mueca burlona.

—¿Te tiraste uno, James? Por Merlín, ¿qué has estado comiendo?

—Creo que me confundes contigo, amigo.

Algunos, pocos pero los suficientes, se rieron con el chiste.

—¡Por las faldas de Morgana! —exclamó el profesor, al notar que la peste no hacía sino aumentar. Varios ya estaban cerca de las náuseas—. Señor Lupin, lleve a su amigo a la enfermería. Potter, Black, castigados. El resto, váyanse. La clase terminó por hoy.

Black y Potter fueron los primeros en salir del aula, casi dando saltos de tan contentos. Lily los oyó presumir de su "gran hazaña" frente a sus compañeros, justificando que la clase ya estaba demasiado aburrida y necesitaban algo así para animar la mañana. Severus gruñó.

—Imbéciles.

Lily no podía estar más de acuerdo.

2

Se reunían en el aula de las mazmorras después de clases, tres veces a la semana. A Lily las explicaciones de los libros sobre las propiedades de los ingredientes le hacían bailar las palabras sin cazar ningún sentido, pero a Severus podía comprenderlo fácilmente. Le comentó que desde pequeño leía los libros sobre pociones que su madre había conservado de la escuela, que ella fue excelente en su época y le enseñó las cosas más básicas mucho antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts. Sólo podía hacerlo a espaldas de papá, por supuesto, porque él se ponía furioso a la menor mención de esos temas mágicos.

—Esto se llama Ramo de Virgilian —le decía, señalándole la imagen en un libro o mostrándole un ejemplo embotellado, sustraído del armario.

Los ojos se le abrían y brillaban, se entusiasmaba tanto que Lily a veces debía pedirle que le repitiera algo porque iba demasiado rápido. Cada vez Severus se callaba, como aturdido, musitaba una disculpa con la mirada baja y volvía al ruedo, más pausado. Incluso le mandó conseguir un cuaderno, sólo para que fuera anotando ayudas de memoria o pequeñas combinaciones útiles que él conocía.

Poco a poco Lily fue aprendiendo el por qué le gustaba tanto la clase. Una vez entendido y explicado, todo tenía sentido, todo tenía su lugar y por qué. En verdad, no era tan difícil. Era divertido discutir con él diferentes formas de hacer las cosas, aun en contra de lo que decían los libros. Antes de completar la hoja de datos personales (una costumbre muy arraigada desde su anterior escuela), Lily le preguntó cómo se llamaba su madre.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que no recuerdo. Era algo así como Bridge, ¿no?

—En realidad es Prince.

Lily se rió por lo bajo. Severus alzó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Ya sé qué voy a poner en donde dice "profesor de la materia" —dijo ella y garabateó "El príncipe profesor"—. Mucho mejor que El puente del profesor.

Severus hizo una mueca.

—Es algo... cursi, ¿no te parece?

—Me dijiste que no querías que pusiera tu nombre real. Esto sólo será un apodo. Además creo que te queda bien, si eres el hijo de una princesa.

Le tocó a Severus echar la risa. A Lily no le gustó el sonido en ella. No era alegre, en lo absoluto. La ponía incómoda.

—Sólo tú podrías llamar a mi madre princesa.

Severus la vio mordisquear la punta de su pluma e iba a cambiar el tema, cuando ella reafirmó:

—Pues a mí me gusta. El príncipe profesor, quiero decir.

—Bien, si eso quieres... Pero que no salga de aquí, ¿vale? No quiero a Potter o a Black haciendo chistecitos al respecto.

—Vale, no te preocupes.

Nadie debía saber de esas clases, así lo prefería Severus aunque Lily no lo entendiera. Nadie supo que con el tiempo Lily se animó a probar nuevas combinaciones y métodos por su cuenta, consiguiendo resultados favorables. Nadie supo que en primer lugar siempre experimentaba en frente de su amigo y este anotaba encantado, como un orgulloso profesor ante su alumna favorita.

Un día, en su cuarto año, Severus llegó de mal humor, casi tirando la mochila sobre la mesa y sin saludarla. Lily había oído los rumores y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Empecemos —cortó, empezando a sacar los instrumentos de siempre—. Dijiste que querías probar una poción nueva. ¿Trajiste todo?

Que Severus fuera algo rígido en la manipulación de los objetos a la hora de hacer pociones no era nada nuevo. Era su manera de ser preciso y meticuloso. Pero Lily lo notó como de madera y los golpes que dio con el mortero a unos escarabajos definitivamente eran de piedra.

—¿Fue Potter, no es cierto?

Los golpes se hicieron más enfáticos, dándole la respuesta que la boca de Severus le negó. Lily meneó la cabeza en negación.

—No sé cuál es su problema. Creo que es más insoportable con cada año que pasa.

—Y también un hipócrita —masculló Severus, apretando la boca.

Vio el contenido de su mortero, un polvo oscuro en el que no se distinguían para nada los insectos, y gruñó dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—Debería ser más grueso —dijo, ceñudo.

Hizo desaparecer el resultado con un movimiento de varita y sacó otro par de escarabajos del bolso. Antes de que volviera a tomarlo y comenzara a triturar, Lily le puso una mano sobre el antebrazo para detenerlo.

—Déjalo —le dijo, conciliadora. Atrajo una silla y se sentó—. A ver ¿qué hizo ahora?

—No importa —masculló él con la mirada baja. Lily siguió mirándolo, escéptica, sin soltarle, sabiendo que sí que importaba para él, y Severus acabó cediendo bajo esa presión silenciosa. Jamás fallaba—. Les dijo a todos en Slytherin lo de mi padre.

—¿Lo de tu padre?

Lily estaba sorprendida y alarmada. Lo poco que le había oído a Severus respecto al señor Snape le había dado la imagen de un hombre violento y amargado, absolutamente desagradable. El señor Snape era la razón por la que su madre debía ocultar su varita y libros de magia, por la que él recibía castigos por hacer magia sin darse cuenta, y por la que ella nunca podría visitarlo en su casa. El que James Potter pudiera usar algo de eso para hacer menos a Severus frente a sus compañeros le pareció de una crueldad apabullante, innecesaria, estúpida. Ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo podría haber sabido nada al respecto.

Estaba a punto de soltar un caudal de insultos sobre aquella cabeza revuelta, hirviendo por dentro de furia, cuando Severus le aclaró:

—Que mi padre no es mágico —Movió el labio superior, remordiéndose algo, y agregó—. Me vio hablando con unos de sexto y de la nada salió hablando un montón de estupideces sobre que nos creyéramos tanto, que la sangre no hace algo y si sabían que yo era mestizo.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella y había odio oscuro.

—De toda la gente en esta escuela, él, el gran y correcto Jame Potter, viene a decir que yo soy un mestizo. ¿No que se supone que a él le debería dar igual? ¿No es eso de lo que tanto se enorgullece? Dime tú, ¿te parece eso coherente? ¿Te parece "valiente" hacer declaraciones así? Todos supiran por él como si fuera la gran cosa y no es más que un oportunista, un maldito entrometido de tercera.

—Bueno... —dijo Lily, algo desorientada—. Es cierto que eso no es algo que le incumba, pero tampoco es algo que les importe a esos chicos, ¿no? No veo qué tiene de malo que ellos lo sepan.

Severus hizo un gesto, breve, cortísimo, de decepción.

—No entiendes —se liberó de su brazo y volvió a agarrar el mortero.

Esta vez los golpes fueron más de su estilo, pausados y medidos. Ese tipo de silencio resultaba incómodo.

—Es que no veo cuál es el gran problema —insistió Lily, algo molesta también—. Mis dos padres y mi hermana son muggles, y no me importa que todo mundo se entere.

—No es lo mismo... —dijo en voz baja, ahora casi avergonzado.

—Yo no veo ninguna diferencia —afirmó ella, poniéndose de pie—. ¿O qué, me dirás que tu reputación en Slytherin está arruinada? ¿Que ahora te tratarán como un estudiante de segunda? ¿No serás tú solo el que se acompleja? ¿Crees que yo también debería hacerlo?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

Severus hizo girar el mortero en sus manos, sin atreverse a mirarla. Eso la irritó todavía más. Entonces no se dio cuenta del todo, pero recordó todas las señales de Slytherin con las que nunca estaría de acuerdo. Los rumores de lo que algunos estudiantes hacían después de acabar el colegio, ese estúpido himno que no habían cambiado desde su creación, las veces en que se sintió observada cuando iba a buscar a Severus a la entrada de su sala común.

La bomba todavía no era muy nítida, sólo una sensación más que un pensamiento concreto, pero ahí estaba y comenzaba a tomar forma a medida que Severus trataba de retirarse. Cuando esa bomba estallara sólo pensaría en su hermano, su pobre hermana que no pudo venir a pesar de que quería y la detestaba por ser un fenómeno. No necesitaba nada de eso, ni de ella ni de nadie.

Con cada segundo, mientras sus propias emociones cobraban más fuerza, las de Severus parecían haber entrado en una lucha a muerte. Y la cara se coloreaba, como si la ira diera buena pelea.

—No quise que sonara así, lo sabes. Tú... tú eres diferente. Rayos, es todo culpa del maldito Potter. Siempre metiéndose donde nadie lo llama, él debería...

—Potter no tiene que ver con esto, Sev —Lily habló con una calma que no se esperaba y, apenas las palabras salieron de ella, descubrió por qué: le dolía sacarlas y eso contrastaba sus ganas de reclamárselo—. Tú eres el que se avergüenza de tener un padre como el mío. Pues bien, si eso es lo que piensas, tal vez debamos cortar nuestras clases aquí y ahora.

Lily agarró su bolso, del cual no había alcanzado a sacar nada, y salió del aula dando un portazo. Ni siquiera quiso echar una mirada atrás para ver si Severus la seguía. Corrió como pudo hasta su sala común, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta del cuarto de chicas. No dejó correr las lágrimas hasta que se encontró en el refugio de su cama, protegida por las cortinas rojizas.

Esa era sólo la primera vez que lo haría, aunque ella no lo sabía.

3

Severus se disculpó. Le envió notas, tanto en el aula como por lechuzas del colegio, pidiéndole que lo dejara aclararse en el sitio de costumbre después de clases. Parecía tan sincero, su rostro lucía tan devastado que Lily sintió ablandársele el pecho y le dio su respuesta positiva en el almuerzo. Desde esa mañana sabía que no podría seguir enojada con él demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez no era su culpa después de todo. Si ella estuviera rodeada todos los días de un montón de gente que la veía de cierta forma por cosas más allá de su control, quizá ella también procuraría que no las tuvieran al alcance de la mano para usarlas en su contra. Sólo veía al resto de los Slytherin durante las horas de la comida, los partidos y las clases, pero Severus debía convivir con ellos el resto del año. Ya conocía lo que era vivir con alguien a la que le disgustabas sin una buena razón, hicieras lo que hicieras, lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser.

De todos modos, apareció en el aula a la hora acordada guardándose todas esas ideas. Se paró ahí, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de reproche. Se sintió horrible cuando vio que Sev ni siquiera resistía verla así, pero se mantuvo en sus trece. No tanto por él como por ella misma.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para sonar confiada y segura, en lugar de como una nena temerosa de hacer daño—. Te escucho.

—Hablaba con esos chicos para que me dejaran copiar unas cosas de sus libros —le explicó él, apresuradamente—. Eso era todo y Potter lo interpretó de cualquier manera. Fue tras de mí sin yo hacer nada y después de soltar aquello, esos chicos se negaron a ayudarme —Dejó su bolso encima de un escritorio y rebuscó en su interior—. Aunque debo decir que sólo fueron ellos dos, encontré a otros que no tuvieron problema. Ahora tengo a uno o dos que andan haciendo comentarios desagradables, pero eso no es nada nuevo. El caso es que no estábamos haciendo nada y... bueno, ven a ver.

Lily se acercó. Severus había sacado su cuaderno para las clases y su libro de pociones. Los dos estaban abiertos en la primera página. Decían, con idéntica letra, que pertenecían al príncipe mestizo. Lily, pese a todas sus ideas de no ceder tan fácil, encontró eso divertido y no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—¿Ese eres tú?

—Sí —dijo Severus, con las mejillas algo rojas—. Es menos infantil que El príncipe profesor, creo yo. ¿Qué opinas?

Lily lo miró con una ceja encarcada.

—Ser mestizo no tiene nada de malo —afirmó Severus, tratando de devolverle una sonrisa y haciendo una mueca nerviosa—. ¿Amigos?

Sonrió abiertamente al final. Le agarró de la mano, arrancándole un respingo, y se la estrechó.

—Amigos.

* * *

_Y así es como yo creo que se originó ese apodo. Siempre me pareció demasiado extraño que Slughorn alabara las habilidades de Harry (dadas por Snape en su libro) diciendo que eran dignas de su madre. Y todos sabemos que Lily y Severus eran buenos amigos, así que me parece lógico que hayan aprendido todo juntos._


End file.
